


The Heist

by Zell_Bell



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Mullets, don't take seriosuly, extensions, someone sue me for writing this, uhhh a lil romance, wrote this for my twitter mutuals, you heard that right, yunsang - Freeform, yunsang is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zell_Bell/pseuds/Zell_Bell
Summary: Yunho wants to ask Yeosang on a date so of course Hongjoongs mullet gets involved.





	The Heist

For Kim Hongjoong there was rarely a moment of peace at KQ boarding school. So when he finally got a chance after a long school week he enjoyed it as much as he could. Hongjoong reached around to the back of his head to unclip his mullet extensions, finally getting the chance to wash them. He made sure to use his “L'Oréal Paris Elvive Total Repair 5 Repairing - 12.6 fl oz” (because you’re worth it) shampoo.   
Hanging his extensions up to dry Homgjoong sighed. His roommate Seonghwa wouldn’t be back to their dorm till later, leaving Homgjoomg all alone. “Perfect!” he said. He glanced at his clock that red 5:00 pm thinking he would take a quick nap. Climbing into bed, he texted Seonghwa, telling him the time to wake him up. Hongjoong glanced at his extensions again suddenly feeling uneasy. He brushed this feeling off and quickly wen to sleep. Little did Hongjoong know this would be the last time he would see his mullet extensions in a while.

-

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Yunho asked   
“Absolutely positive!” Jongho gave Yunho a big smile “Remember what Yeosang said last week?”  
“That he liked Hongjoongs mullet”  
“Exactly! So the obvious course of action is to steal it!”  
Both of the boys looked and Seonghwa, waiting for him to open the door to his as Hongjoongs dorm. He said nothing as he let both Yunho and Jongho in. Plopping down on the couch, Seonghwa just watched as the two boys continued to scheme.  
“How the hell do you even plan for us to snatch Hongjoongs extensions?” Yunho exclaimed.  
“Easy!” Jongho gestured towards Seonghwa  
Seonghwa sighed once again “Before Hongjoong goes to sleep he likes to wash his mullet extensions; he hangs them up clothesline on his bed.” pulling out his phone Seonghwa checked the time, “lucky for you guys, he doesn’t wake up until 7:00, you have”.  
Yunho looked at his watch and grinned. It was only 6:53, “Just enough time!” he quickly opened the door to Hongjoongs and Seonghwas shared room and easily spotted the extensions. Snatching all of them he ran out of the room swiftly. Hongjoong didn’t even twitch. He was greeted with the sight of an ecstatic Jongho and a judging Seonghwa. But it didn’t matter to Yunho how the others felt, he was finally going to win Yeosangs heart.

-  
Choi San had seen something very interesting that day at breakfast, so interesting that the first thing he did was run to class. He was frantically searching for someone. When he spotted his target talking to one of his other friends Kang Yeosang.  
“Wooyoung!” San screamed, “Have you seen Yunho?”  
“Yes, in fact, almost every day since 8th grade,” Wooyoung said making Yeosang giggle a little and San roll his eyes  
“I mean, have you seen him today?” Wooyoung only shook his head “Dude, Yunho has a mullet!” this sentence peeking Yeosangs interest.  
Blushing a little Yeosang gasped “A mullet? But how is that possible? He had short hair yesterday.”  
Suddenly a loud bang caught the three boys attention. All turning in the direction of the noise they see Kim Hongjoong. San had never seen the boy so angry before and with his hair notably shorter. “Hey man, you okay?” asked San  
“MY EXTENSIONS!” Hongjoong screamed, his voice dripping with rage. Not wasting another breath Hongjoong ran straight for the cafeteria.  
“Oh, I don’t want to miss this!” Wooyang said grabbing Yeonsang’s and San’s hands and quickly followed Hongjoong.

-

Arriving at the Cafeteria, Yeosang searched around for Hongjoong but his eyes caught something that made him blush. Jeong Yunho, the boy he had been crushing on since they were kids, now sporting a mullet. His staring at Yunho was interrupted by a short-haired angry man, Hongjoong.  
“GIVE ME MY EXTENSIONS JEONG YUNHO OR GOD SO HELP ME I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD!” Hongjoong pounded his fists in the table. ‘Bald Yunho? Hot!’ Yeosang thought.  
Before Yunho could say anything 3 other guys rushed up to their table, carrying their breakfast. “Woah calm down Hongjoong we can explain!” Yunho’s friend Jongho said.  
“I already know what’s happened! Our dear friend Yunho here STOLE my extensions!”  
“Woah! I had nothing to do with this! Hongjoong please don’t shave my head” Yunho's best friend Song Mingi put his lunch tray down and began to caress his hair. Seonghwa just sat down and started eating his food in silence.  
“Yes please explain!” Wppyoung pulled Yeosang and San to sit down at the table. Yunho caught Yeosangs eye and smiled, making Yeosang blush.  
“You guys can be awkward later, back to the matter at hand. What are my extensions doing on your head? You didn't even bother to dye them,” Hongjoon shook his head, “It looks disastrous!”  
“I mean he’s not wrong,” Mingi said, earning a glare from Yunho  
Yunho then turned to Yeosang, “I bet Yeosang likes my mullet, right Sangie?” all eyes turned to Yeosang. And who was Yeosnag to say no to the most beautiful boy ever? Especially when he was looking at him like that.  
“It’s nice Yunho” and Yunho just stared at Yeosang and smiled. San and Wooyoung made barfing noises, while Senghwa just at his yogurt. Meanwhile, Jongho and Mingi stared at an extremely pissed of Hongjoong.  
‘So you stole my precious extension just to impress someone who already likes you back?” effectively snapping Yunho and Yeosang out of their love daze. “I SWEAR TO GOD YUNHO I WILL RIP MY HAIR OUT OF YOUR HEAD!” Yunho had never moved faster in his life, quickly unclipping Hongjoongs hair out of his head.   
Placing them in Hongjoongs hand, Hongjoong smiled. “You guys should hurry up and eat your food! Class is about to start!” Hongjoong said as he walked away with San and Wooyong following behind him.  
After a pause Jongho and Mingi started a conversation, trying to forget about the fiasco that just happened.  
‘Wait you like me?” Yunho said smiling sweetly at Yeosang  
“Yeah,” Yeosang said quietly blushing a little  
“Even without the mullet?”  
“Yes, even without the mullet,”  
Yunho had never seen Yeosnag smile so brightly. He wanted to be the cause of that beautiful smile. Before he knew what he was doing, He leaned in and pressed his lips to Yeosangs. The later let out a small gasp, but nonetheless kissed him back. It was the most amazing thing Yunho had ever felt.  
Caught up in their own little world, they didn’t hear Seonghwa sigh for the 80th time in the past 2 days.


End file.
